Vampire dares
by The Ladies man 96
Summary: One more dare before update but planning to have next chapter up 22
1. Chapter 1

at Ethan's

Sarah,Ethan,benny and Erica

Ethan lm bored lets play dare or double dare said benny

Sarah and Eric's looked at eachother we're in

benny ok sarah dare or double dare

sarah double dare

benny ok then u have to flash youre tits to ethan

ethan thanks dude

sarah ok but only if l can to does it with erica

erica ok but ethan no touching my tities (says this while grabbing her tits)

sarah and erica faced ethan

erica oh and u cant touch sarah's tities (erica then grabbed sarah's tits)

sarah yeah no touching mine or erica's

erica then went for the bottom of her shirt looked at sarah nodded then pulled her shirt up holding it up wearing a red bra that opened from the front

sarah yeah no touching the goods hers (sarah put her hands on erica tits over the bra and squeezed) or mine (she said as she pulled up her top)

erica and sarah enjoying the view ethan

ethan yes l am very much

benny its going to get better in a minute

sarah and erica how (they looked back at benny with a smile on his)

benny starts a spell

ethan just sitting there enjoying the view only wishing there bras weren't there so he could get a view of all of them but wondering what benny has in mind


	2. Chapter 2

Dont own my babysitters a vampire Disney does l think

Erica and Sarah turned to each other feeling something feeling something. There bra's open up they used there vampire speed to hugged verry tightly with there tits squeezing togetherEthan- now l know just what you mean

Benny- l know l just wish they weren't our view with there bra cups

Ethan- what u talking about there not doing it to me

Erica and Sarah smile at each other turn there heads to Benny

Erica- Benny you think this is funny

Sarah-Benny you will have to be punished for this

Benny- oh yes punish

Erica- how should we punish him

Sarah- l can think of smuggling him with 2 sets of the same thing is what he wants.

Benny-uses punish me with them

Erica- l have a better idea

All of a sudden everything goes completely black unable to see or move legs or arms. Ethan is sitting there thinking Benny is so lucky He has Sarah and Erica facing him with there tits in perfect view of him eEthan only getting to see there backs they take of there bra's and Erica throws her bra back it landing on Ethan's head covering his right eye and then Sarah throws her bra back also lands on Ethans head covering his left eye.

Sarah it''s ok Ethan you can touch our bras there not our tits you are touching.

Ethan puts his hands on there bra's all of a sudden has a vision Benny is tied up he lifts of there bra's off his head with namshocked look on his face

Ethan-is it just the four of us in here

Erica- yeah just the four of us in here look if u don't believe me

Ethan chose to lift erica's bra first so he could keep Sarah's leopard print bra on for a bit longer he raised Erica's up and


	3. Chapter 3

don't own my babysitter's a vampire

got 2 dares so here goes credit for dares goes to G 9000

whats wrong Ethan said Sarah

you enjoying the view geek said Erica

l don't know how this could get any better said Ethan

you think we are going to just let you sit there and stare at my big double D tits that Benny gave me said Erica

closed his eye's putting his hands covering them said Ethan

then hands were moved away and he felt something big and soft surround his face

why don't u tell me what u feel on you're face said Sarah

Benny why don't you do the same said Erica

Ethan felt his head being pushed deeper in the gap

Erica u do realise l have magic powers which have let me see anything and everything with a magic camera thats letting me see u guys said Benny

he got us all well l guess lets let them have fun what do u guys want said Sarah

(Benny was free but now no one had any clothes on)

Ethan and Benny said in unison 69 position

Erica lays down on her back Sarah gets on top of her so they bare now in a 69 position

u boys want this okay said Sarah

they start fucking each other with there tounges

this is awesome we should have had them suck our cocks said Ethan

ok Benny come here and l will suck youre dick said Sarah

Sarah takes Benny's cock in her mouth with her head up and down his cock.

mmmmmmmmmm yeah suck my cock you like sucking my cock don't you said Benny with his eyes closed Erica stops what she is doing looks at Ethan you want me to suck your cock Ethan said Erica Ethan just shook his head oj you just want to fuck Sarah brains out don't you Ethan nodded fuck her brains out Ethan she wants it said Erica Ethan just shoved his dick straight into Sarah's ass earning a moan while he was going like he was a vampire.

yeah fuck that bitch the more you pump he sass the better she sucks my cock and the better she gets at doing it said Benny why don't you fuck Erica we both know u want to Benny said Ethan Sarah took Benny's cock out of her mouth Benny started to fuck Erica


End file.
